Sohma's Suicide
by Lynnryo
Summary: First Kyo, then Yuki. Rated M for character deaths.
1. Kyo's Suicide

The crimson liquid that had sustained his life until that point was leaking out of his body.

He didn't want to have to watch her suffer. She didn't deserve to have to go through that pain.

It was his fault.

Those words had been drilled into his head by the head of the family, Akito.

He was a monster, and he didn't deserve to live anyways. He hated himself, and everyone else.

Except Tohru.

Tohru had helped him get free of the cage that was his mind.

She was his saviour, his liberator.

And now he was dying. Soon his lifeless body would be found in the upstairs bathroom, in a pool of his own blood.

He hoped no one would find him until he was dead.

But already he could hear the voices of Shigure and Yuki, calling for him, searching.

Their footsteps could be heard travelling up the stairs, to his room.

Already the lights began to fade around him, as he died, as he was leaving his world.

But suddenly he wished to hear Tohru's voice, once more before he left.

He wanted to see her smile, to feel her warmth. He wanted to hold her hand, and share her joy.

He didn't want to die anymore.

He called back to the ones searching, as the light continued to fade.

'No! No! Not yet!' He sent out a silent plea, struggling to stay conscious.

The door of the bathroom broke open, to the shocked faces of the two men who cared.

And there stood Tohru, horrified.

He wished he could wipe that look off her face, so he could see her smile.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could feel Yuki tying a cloth around his wrists, to hinder the bleeding.

He could feel Shigure trying to pick him up.

And he could feel Tohru holding his blood-covered hand. Willing him to stay alive.

But the darkness wouldn't wait any longer.


	2. Yuki's Suicide

He stood on the threshold of death. Staring down into the icy depths that would soon steal away his life.

A warm breeze broke the eerie calm of the morning landscape, sending ripples over the surface of the lake. Each fold in the water reflected the suns beauty, and it sent a chill down his spine.

The stone he held in his arms was heavy, like the burden he had to carry. No longer.

He hated being his toy, his emotional plaything. He wanted out, and this was the only way he could see fit.

His eyes were still heavy with morning sleep. Faint circles traced his eyes, telling of nights without rest. He had dreamed for this moment.

He hated Akito for taking his childhood, and mentally torturing him. He hated being looked up to as the rat. It wasn't his choice to be born, let alone being a freak.

A small tear rolled down his cheek as the years with Tohru came back to him.

In two short years, she had done a lot. Not just for him, but for all of the _juunishi_.

His mind reeled as he contemplated his feelings. Sure he wanted out, but what about everyone else?

How would Hatsuharu-kun react? And the little ones? What about Tohru?

He didn't want to think about it anymore.

Not after he had lost Kyo-kun. Even though he didn't always know it, he had become good friends with the stupid cat.

There was a large splash as Yuki plunged headfirst into the water – Stone and all.

He could feel his breath slowly leaving him. The pressure of the water around him was soon all consuming.

His head felt tight. Almost like it was being squeezed like an orange. His vision began to blur, and water finally entered his burning lungs.

It hurt so badly, but it was nothing compared to what Akito could do.

Most especially with that room.

The room that he had been locked in, beat in, and wounded. Not all of them healed, not the emotional wounds.

And now, his feet hit the bottom of the lake, as his last gasp for air sealed his fate.


	3. Akito's Revenge

It had been a week since they had found the body. An entire week he had suffered through the hell that was considered his life. Akito was beyond agitated, beyond depression. He was murderous. He felt the emotions bubble up and he choked again.

The world spun before him, and he wretched all over the floor.

Gasping in precious air, an angry thought crossed his mind; it was that _girls_ fault. He lost his Yuki. He had loved him, and that _bitch _drowned him. She tied the rock and pushed him into the water.

She probably laughed as she did it too.

He pushed his body up, a new energy filling him. He raced to one of the many rooms in the Sohma residence. He flung drawers out around him until he found what he had been looking for; an electrical cord.

He laughed, and he did not stop until he was gasping for breath again.

He was going to strangle Tohru. He was going to laugh at her as he watched her take her last breath.

She probably cut open the cat too; not that he even cared for that beast.

He was going to enjoy the sweet taste of revenge again.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, followed by an impatient ring of the doorbell. Tohru looked up from packing her things; she was moving back in with her grandpa. 

As she neared the door, there were four more rings. She was beginning to feel irritated. That was something that did not happen often. However, that was _before_. Before Yuki and Kyo had taken their lives. As she reached the door, Honda-san could hear the impatient shuffle of someone waiting outside the door.

"Please… Ah, just wait a minute! I'm coming!" Her voice was cracked from all the crying she had been doing over the last few days.

* * *

Akito could not stand it anymore. He was about to try the doorknob when he heard her annoying voice. She sounded like she had been laughing for too long. 

He frowned and tensed, ready to wrap the cord around her neck.

There was a click as the latch opened and the door opened a fraction of an inch, and her eye peeked out.

Akito smirked and flung his leg up, successfully knocking the door off its hinges and sending the ungrateful _whore_ to the ground where she belonged.

Tohru was stunned. She did not think that Akito Sohma would visit her, nor did she expect him to kick down her door.

Akito took that second to jump into her house and pin the girl to the ground. He reached back and grabbed the cord that he had clipped to his belt and quickly wrapped it around Honda-san's throat, cutting off her airway.

She let out a strangled gasp, unable to struggle as Akito held her arms with one hand, the other holding the cord firmly in place. When Tohru lost conscious, Akito smirked and got up. He closed the door and made sure no one could see into the house if they had happened to be walking that way, and if they happened to look into the house.

"Honda-chan? Honda-chan?"

It was Shigure. Damn it.

"Shigure, it's me. Stay there for a moment." Akito smirked. He knew that the dog was very defiant, but he also knew that he would obey him until he had disposed of the girl's life.

He knotted the cord around the girl's neck, and dragged her into the nearest closet. He hauled her into a standing position and wrapped one end of the cord around the pole that held the empty clothes hangars. He pulled until the girl's feet were just above the ground.

He wrapped his arm around her dangling legs and pulled the cord tighter, until her head touched the bar, before tying the end to the doorknob firmly. He released her legs and watched her dangle for a moment before closing the door.

"I'm going to go now Shigure. I just wanted to make sure Honda_-san_ was behaving herself. I do not know where she ran off too though… It'd be best to let her _cry _though." He spat the word cry as if it was venom.

Thoroughly pleased that he had gotten rid of the _bitch, _Akito left Shigure Sohma's house for the last time.

* * *

Akito snickered as he listened to the radio; they had found Honda's body. It had already been a month and the third death of that house was still getting coverage. 

He stretched, feeling… Satisfied for once. Something was bugging him though…

Why hadn't the police questioned him yet?

He knew that if they did, he'd just bribe them off. It had always worked before. He knew that he'd left so much evidence of the murder that they'd have found him guilty already, but nothing was being done about it.

'Reports say that there was just one suspect for the murder, but they haven't found him guilty yet. Police say that they have already questioned the head of the family, but he --'

Akito switched off the radio. They were spilling lies and bullshit again. The police hadn't even so much as _called_ the Sohma estate.

That was Akito's last thought before a bullet planted itself into the head of the Sohma family.

* * *

_A/N: MWAHAHAHAH! I'm such an evil person. ;) I don't update for ever and then I leave you with a CLIFFIE!_

_Who shot Akito? snickers You'll have to wait to see that._


	4. The Killers

There was a shadow looming over the body of the now dead Sohma leader. It was not a very large shadow either. One might have thought that only one person would go to shoot Akito, but that was not the case.

Four more shadows joined with the first, forming a deformed lump of laughing shadows.

The sky was grey again. It was going to rain. That would be good; they would not have to wash the blood off the cobblestones then.

The first shadow revealed itself as none other than the cow; Hatsuharu-san. He was the one holding the gun. His normally stoic eyes were wide and filled with joy. His shoulders shook with unspoken laughter, and his hair was in disarray from sleepless nights and untold weeping.

The second shadow revealed itself as the dog; Shigure. Everyone knew that he'd had it in for Akito since the day he was granted 'permission' to leave the 'inside' house and live properly. Shigure wasn't smiling and joking around for once. He was filled with silent joy with being free of that monster, but he was horrified by what they had done. His face was grave, and it appeared as if he was about to lash out at any moment..

No one expected the rabbit or the sheep to be there though. They were too innocent to witness such an act, but they had insisted they be allowed to watch Akito die. Momiji was crying. He didn't think it would be so… horrible to kill Akito… And Hiro was expressionless. Words couldn't describe all the feelings that were rushing through his young mind.

The last person was stifling her own laughter. Rin was doubled over, hand covering her mouth, and laughing as if it were the best joke in the world. She hadn't come to see Akito die because she was angry for Tohru's death, nor did she care for Yuki or Kyo. She came because she thought it might be funny to see the head of the family die. She had been right. It was hilarious. She didn't know why it was so funny, but she laughed anyways.

The five just stayed where they were, not moving forwards to clean up Akito, nor backwards to escape the horrible reality of what they had done; they had murdered someone.

A rumble of thunder broke the almost-silence and rain poured down heavily. Hatsuharu was the first to move towards Akito.

When he reached the body, he began to pull him into the bushes. Sighing, he motioned to Shigure to help him move the body. Akito was a lot heavier that he'd thought.

Shigure helped hide the body behind the bushes and all five of them walked around the side of the building. They all returned back to what they had been doing before; Hatsuharu finished homework and went to bed; Shigure went back home and began writing the manuscript that his manager wanted; Momiji went back to practicing his violin; Hiro went over to Kisa's and watched Mogeta with her; Rin went back to stalking her new heartthrob.

Eventually, after they found Akito's body, they accused one of the many caretakers for his death.

A/N: HAHAHA. Bet you didn't expect that. And sorry for such a cruddy ending.. It leaves you without closure.. In a way.. Oh who cares? I got it finished.. That's all I care about right now..

MY FIRST FINISHED STORY! (That isn't a one-shot…) HOORAH!


End file.
